


just as it was baby (before the otherness came)

by feel_like_plastic_waste



Series: Human No Longer [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, MONSTER JON MONSTER JON, Monster!Jon, Monsters, basically jon is a monster and everyone is hanging out, monster!daisy, not like. graphic graphic but i guess graphic enough, please please please check out @egg-on-a-legg on tumblr, theres not that much angst but a lil bit, this was inspired by some art on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_like_plastic_waste/pseuds/feel_like_plastic_waste
Summary: “I…I think… That’s…” Martin looked like he was on the verge of tears. He stepped forward, ignoring Basira reaching out to hold him back as he extended a hand forward towards the creature.“Jon?”
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Human No Longer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758571
Comments: 17
Kudos: 362





	1. Basira

This fic was inspired by [THIS WONDERFUL ART](https://egg-on-a-legg.tumblr.com/post/617150680486100992/redesign-for-monster-jon-desided-to-give-him) on Tumblr PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check it out and also check out the artist's blog they have really great stuff! Go follow @egg-on-a-legg on Tumblr!!! Do it!!!! The moment I saw that drawing my mind just bursted ideas out for a fic and I just sat down and wrote it. 

Also, since this Monster Jon is not my creation, I'm sorry to the original artist for anything I may have gotten wrong? I hope I was still able to bring justice to your beautiful drawings! 

Also I'm sorry for putting this in the fanfic rather than the notes I just have no idea how to put links in the notes so. Yeah.

\----------------------

Basira knew that running was a bad idea. She knew it only fueled the Hunt, only served to get yet another near death experience. She had plenty of wounds to show for it- a bite that had practically torn her shoulder off and claw marks along her torso, her legs and her arms. 

Those were all patched up now- though not by her own doing. Martin was running alongside her now, fear as plain as day on his face as they tried to outpace the hunter at their heels. Basira knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon and she was running low on ammo- not that it would do any good, she knew it would barely even slow it down. 

The creature hunting them was getting closer- a hungry, snarling thing. Judging by the tufted black hairs that covered its body, Basira suspected that it would have once been Julia Montauk. Not that it mattered right now, of course, considering that the beast was practically nipping at them by now, slowed down by Martin turning around and landing a pretty impressive punch on its nose. 

The two of them turned a corner, gaining some ground. The streets of London had never been a great place to have a pursuit in- and even empty that statement still stands. Everything was far too open- there were places to hide, sure, but those also counted as places where things could suddenly just jump out at them. 

“Basira, I don’t think it's after us anymore!” Martin called out to her. He was falling behind, trying to catch up as best as he could… but he clearly hadn’t been doing too much running lately. Jon probably had something to do with it.

God she was gonna give that man an earful once they managed to find him.

“Doesn’t matter, keep moving!” She called back. “Catch up!” 

It had all happened in the blink of an eye too. One moment she was travelling with both Jon and Martin and next she knew, Jon was nowhere to be seen and a creature of the Hunt was after them. 

Basira had just rounded another corner when she impacted with something. Within seconds she was on the ground, the air knocked straight out of her lungs. She heard Martin let out an alarmed cry behind her and she understood why when she looked up.

Another creature of the Hunt was standing above her, growling softly and practically drooling all over her scarf. Basira backed away as much as she could, dragging herself backwards before those claws pressed on her- not breaking any skin but keeping her pinned. She looked back at Martin, frozen in fear where he stood. 

She barely had time to tell him to run before the weight on top of her was suddenly ripped away, a sharp yelp of shock escaping the Hunter. Basira’s head whipped around to see another creature standing above her- though she could only see the back of it. It hissed at the Hunter, standing on skinny back legs while it’s body puffed out- a strange mixture of dark fur and brown feathers.

The Hunter growled, lunging towards this new opponent only to freeze suddenly, gurgling as if it were being choked. It collapsed to the ground, whining loudly as this strange creature stared down at it, it’s hissing turning into loud, crackling static as the Hunter whined out in pain. 

Then the other beast caught up. It leapt forwards, ignoring Martin and Basira in favor of this new opponent, tackling it and biting down at the back of its neck. 

The strange, owl-like creature  _ screamed _ . A horrible shriek that made Basira cover her ears, yet her eyes wouldn’t leave the scene before her as the Hunter wrestled with the smaller beast. She could see it better now- it’s face had far too many eyes, all of them wild and panicked. It had a small beak like an owl’s, yet when it opened to scream, a large green eye appeared in the black space where its teeth or tongue should be. 

The greying beast that had been left on the ground before now stood, legs shaking. It snarled as it backed away from the other fighting creatures, tail tucked between its legs as it fled the scene. The other hunter- the one that probably had been Julia Montauk, snarled at it, giving up on the owl-like thing and instead chasing after the other of its kind. 

Basira felt like she could breathe again. Her whole body was shaking with what she was trying to convince herself was just adrenaline. A low keening noise escaped the creature, which was standing up on shaking legs, it’s wounds closing as it did so. Basira heard footsteps slowly heading towards her and didn’t have to look to know that it was Martin. Relief wasn’t flooding over her quite yet… but something in her guts told her the danger had passed and she allowed herself a moment of gratitude as she got to her feet. 

Then, the thing turned back to look at them and Basira once again felt her breath leave her while under it’s stare. All of its eyes were focused on her and Martin. There were other eyes- or at least eye-like markings on the fur around the base of each of its wiry thin legs. 

It stood on its hind legs for the most part, yet there was a hunch to it that indicated it could just as well walk on all fours- uh, all six, to be more precise. It’s long antennas perked upwards, seemingly pointed towards them as it started moving once more, a low, eerie hum coming from it. 

Basira stepped back, raising her gun up towards the creature. It flinched, cowering back. Its front legs touched the ground as it curled up slightly on itself, as if trying to seem smaller. 

She ignored it, stepping closer to Martin. “What the hell is that thing?” She stage whispered to him, her gun still aimed directly at the unmoving creature- she noticed that it’s antennas were shaking and it’s eyes, every single one of them, were directly on Martin.

“I…I think… That’s…” Martin looked like he was on the verge of tears. He stepped forward, ignoring Basira reaching out to hold him back as he extended a hand forward towards the creature. 

“Jon?” He asked, his voice sounding choked. Basira felt her heart skip a beat when the creature let out a shrill keening sound, bowing down and sinking its face in Martin’s hand, all of its eyes closing, as if relieved. Martin slowly moved closer to it, wrapping its head in his arms, trying to hug it as best as he could. 

That… That thing was Jon? Basira felt her grip on her gun loosen in shock. She observed the moment passing between it and Martin, watching as one of its arms lifted up slightly- not in a menacing way, but as if it wanted to return the hug. It was such an incredibly human gesture, she wanted to believe Martin… yet it was better safe than sorry. 

Keeping her gun by her side, she carefully approached. The creature’s eyes opened and it lifted it’s head out of Martin’s grasp. It was looking at her and she swore she saw fear in its eyes, but she ignored it and grabbed Martin by his sweater, pulling him back. 

“Are you sure it’s… him?” Basira asked. Martin frowned at her and for a moment he looked like he was about to snap at her. Yet he took a deep breath and nodded, looking back at the creature. 

“Show her what you showed me.” He said, softly. The creature seemed to hum- the sound of it reminding Basira of the humming of a tape recorder before its eyes met hers and she was assimilated with sudden knowledge. She saw flashes of claws digging into his body, dragging him away, of the Beholding's power escaping him, cascading out of him overflowing until he had no control over it. Then she saw Jon curled on the ground, searing pain shooting through his body as the Eye watched his body twist and change him, the few minutes he had to get used to whatever he was now before he Saw them running, Saw their fear, Knew their pursuer and without thinking he was rushing forward until he saw them, saw her-

The visions were cut short just as she was about to hit the ground, yet a long, whip-like tail shot out of nowhere, wrapping around her middle and stopping her from falling completely. Basira gasped as if she had been underwater, scrambling to her feet as the creature… no, as Jon let her of her.

A low whine escaped him as he moved towards her, still standing on all six of his legs and crouching low on the ground so he was looking up at her, eyes pleading. Shakingly, she reached out and buried her hand in the fur around the eyes. It wasn’t soft, it was greasy and kind of gross which meant it was definitely Jon’s hair. 

The static in her mind grew louder and she winced slightly- and judging by Martin’s sudden gasp, his hands moving up to rub at his temples. It was relentless though and Basira found herself stumbling back while Jon’s eyes narrowed in what looked to be concentration.

Amongst the static, there was a voice. Basira hadn’t noticed it before but now she could hear the low buzzing of someone talking in her mind. Martin reached out towards Jon, nudging him almost with reprimande. 

“Jon, stop.” He told him, a low groan of pain escaping him. “I don’t know what you’re doing but it hurts, please.” 

Altogether the static stopped and Jon’s antennas dropped, a low whine escaping him. Finally, he stood off of his front legs and looked around, scanning for something while Basira and Martin took a moment to get their bearings.

“What was he even doing?” Basira asked, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples as the headache started to lessen in intensity. 

“I… I think he was trying to talk to us.” Martin replied musingly. “Like… He can talk in this form, I’m pretty sure, but maybe not like… with a mouth? Cause I mean… It must be hard to speak with a whole eye in your mouth- if that even is his mouth… I think it is? I mean he has a beak there so-” 

“I get it, Martin.” She sighed, opening her eyes once more. “That doesn’t explain why he didn’t just… talk? Like. Telepathy or whatever he was trying to do. Why all the static.” 

Martin was quiet for a moment. Jon was moving around, standing more fully upwards. He was easily a few feet taller than any of them now- though not by that many. He didn’t look particularly strong physically, but she’d seen how he’d chased off the Hunt creature and she had no doubt he could carry himself in a fight, especially in this form. 

“Well, when you think about it,” Martin finally answered, “From what he’s shown us of his… well, transformation, it all happened really fast. I don’t even think he’s even been like this for a full hour yet, so he’s probably still figuring stuff out.” 

“Can’t he just… Know?” 

“I don’t think it works like that, Basira.” 

Suddenly, Jon hissed. Low and almost vicious, every one of his eyes glaring wildly at something in the distance, his beak opening widely, revealing that big green eye that sat in the middle of his face, a perfect, threatening mirror of that watchful eye in the sky. Every hair on his body rose and his tail lashed, all puffed out. Somehow, he reminded Basira of an angry cat. 

In the distance, the hungry howl of a Hunter rang across the streets of the ruined London. Basira gripped her gun again, but she was looking at Jon. He was the only one here who could chase one of those beasts off, yet he seemed nervous. His antennas were twitching almost violently now, and the weird fur at the base of his legs was vibrating, almost like butterfly wings of sorts. 

“Jon?” Martin reached out for him again, but Jon didn’t move. He stayed there, standing and staring at the distance for a minute. Two minutes. Three. Basira felt her heart thumping against her chest, the wait making her palms sweaty. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Jon moved. 

He started by using one of his second pairs of arms to grab Martin. He seemed to have trouble though, as his arm was still small, too skinny to properly hold him. Yet it seemed like Jon was quite a bit stronger in this form and he ended up holding a very confused Martin under his arm like one would carry a small dog. The scene almost made Basira laugh- though that was cut short when Jon reached out for her next. Before she could properly comprehend this ridiculous situation, she too had ended up in a similar situation to Martin, tucked safely under Jon’s skinny, weird arm. 

Another howl was hard, closer this time. There was a large building ahead and Basira watched, both impressed and powerless, as Jon began climbing. His clawed fingers dug into the bricks and hung on tightly to whatever windowsill they passed by on their way up, yet his movements were unhurried, almost calm. 

“Jon, where are we going?” Basira called, shouting over the strong wind that had started along with their climb. Static began to creep back into her mind, yet this time it was followed by a voice- Jon’s voice, loud and clear in her mind. 

“ **Up** . **Safety** .” He told her, his voice sounding hoarse as if it had gone weary from disuse.Her mouth hung agape as the static died down in her mind and despite herself, she smiled. 

“Hey! You did it!” She gave his arm an encouraging pat. “Think we can work our way towards no static next time?” 

“ **I’ll try** .” 

Finally, they reached the roof of the building- a former residential building from what she had seen through the windows. Jon placed her and Martin on the roof now before pulling the rest of his body up next to them, yet he remained perched on the edge like a gargoyle, all of his eyes still searching for something. 

She watched him now, remembering the frail little man he had been just a few hours ago. Was he stuck like this now? She wondered if there was any way for him to turn back. Maybe this was just The Archivist’s true form and Jon was just a big furry… eye monster thing now. 

She wondered if Daisy was okay.


	2. Martin

Martin felt his legs practically give in under him as he sat down on the rooftop of whatever building Jon had carried them to. Honestly, he had been so shocked to have  _ Jon _ pick him up for once that he’d hardly managed to get his thoughts together to say anything the whole ride up. 

Jon was perched over the edge of the building, his weird fluffy tail swaying behind him and his antennas seeming to vibrate while his eyes stared still, seemingly at nothing. He knew that look well though- Jon was Seeing something, Martin just didn’t know what. 

After what felt like an eternity, static began growing in Martin’s mind, followed by that soothing, beautiful voice he had always been enamoured with. 

“ **I have to go** .  **She’s near** .  **I can save her** .” 

Martin blinked, shocked. There was such an intensity to Jon’s words that it left him gaping, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“Wh… What are you talking about?” He finally managed to stutter out. He wanted to stand up, to walk over to Jon and grip him so tightly he could never leave, could never fall out of his sight again, never have to be subjected to another one of the Eye’s horrible body modifications.

Yet his legs felt like lead under him and he knew without even trying that standing up in any way shape or form was out of the question at the moment. Instead, he tried to give Jon his most pleading, pouty face he could muster- and to his credit, it almost worked. 

Jon visibly faltered for a moment, half of his eyes on Martin, the other half focused on something else entirely. Then he shook his head, static building up again. 

“ **She is in danger** .  **Have to bring her to safety too** .  **I’m sorry** .  **I love you** .  **I’ll come back** .” 

And just like that, he was gone, disappearing over the railing with only the sound of his claws hitting the brick giving any indication that he was still nearby. Basira quickly shot up, rushing to look down at where he had gone, only to look back at Martin with a defeated expression, her face somber as she came to sit next to him. 

They sat there in silence for a while trying to get their thoughts back in working order… Or at least, that’s what Martin was doing, he didn’t know what was going on through Basira’s head. More time passed with no sign of Jon and Martin was beginning to feel the silence weight on him like heavy fog, so he cleared his throat and began to break the silence.

“Who do you think he was talking about?” He asked, looking over at Basira for any hints in her facial expression. Her face stayed unnervingly levelled, especially since Martin was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

“I… I think he was talking about Daisy.” Basira confessed, her eyes focused on the ground. “I want him to be talking about Daisy, I suppose… But it would be Melanie, or Georgie… I… I don’t know if Daisy can be saved.” 

Martin considered this. “Do you want her to be saved?” 

“I don’t know.” She admitted, her eyes still trained on the ground. “She… She made me promise to kill her, Martin. In those last moments, Daisy looked at me and made me  _ promise _ … and I did. I don’t want to kill her, I know that now. I never wanted to hurt Daisy, no matter how… how monstrous she was and…” 

Martin saw her drag in a deep breath. Carefully, he hovered his arm over his shoulder. He didn’t touch her, his gesture meant as an invitation, waiting for her permission. She nodded and he placed his hand on her small shoulder reassuringly as she continued.

“I never meant to be so cruel to Jon, you know? I… I know it’s not fair and I know it wasn’t right, but it was so much easier to just… put the blame on him. To get mad at him whenever something new would happen. It was easier than the worrying, easier to resent him than to understand him. I think I regret it, but even then I’m not sure if I do- it still feels easier to just… be angry and… and resentful.” There was emotion in her voice now as her deep brown eyes locked into his, her face scrunched up as she held back tears. He’d never seen Basira cry before and it hurt to think that he probably would now. 

“I… I’m not sure what to tell you, Basira.” Martin admitted, keeping his hand firm on her shoulder. He didn’t have much to offer in terms of comfort, but if he could be a grounding presence, he figured it was the least he could do. “I won’t lie and say that I understand how you feel, at least not exactly but… It’s not too late. Jon… he’s still alive, he’s still himself despite… well, the obvious.” He chuckled at that and Basira managed to crack a smile. He continued; “I’m not going to pretend that I can solve this… crisis of yours for you, Basira. I’m glad to help, sure but… this is something for you to talk about with Jon, and even Daisy when Jon manages to get her back.”

“If.” Basira interjects morosely.

“When.” Martin corrects her, giving her shoulder a pat before removing his hand, instead spreading out his arms as an invitation for a hug. She shakes her head to decline so he tucks his hands in the pockets of his coat instead and another long stretch of silence spreads between them.

Martin doesn’t need to hear the vocal agreement to know that Basira acknowledged that he was right- he can see it plain and simple in the sudden surge of determination in her face. He smiles to himself and thinks of Jon. 

He wonders how he’ll be able to kiss him with the beak, but that’s a problem for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a reminder that this fic is inspired by the lovely @egg-on-a-legg on Tumblr! Their art is amazing and you should all go check it out!!


	3. Daisy

When Daisy wakes up, there’s a creature with a whole lot of eyes standing over her. 

Her first instinct is to fight, to kick and bite and surge upwards and sink her claws into whatever dares to intrude her personal space. Yet the memories catch up to her too fast and she’s too dizzy to even consider standing up. 

She remembers the Institute. The screaming of her innocent coworkers and the joyous laughter of their assailants. She remembers the screams of the face stealing creature as it was brutally outnumbered despite it’s immortality. She remembers Basira, the promise- the Hunt. She remembers it much more vividly than she ever has before- the thrill, the feeling of being chased by those who outnumbered her, the feeling of prey pretending to be a predator by trying to slow her down with a gun. 

Then she remembered this thing standing over her. It appeared while she was hunting, grabbing her and pulling her away from her morsel. She turned around, snapping. Static filled her vision so she fought, sinking her teeth into feathers and fur alike, ripping flesh where she could and relishing in the agonized screams- but the static kept building in her mind and soon all she could remember was warmth. The feeling of a hand gripping hers despite the crushing dirt around her, the feeling of a body pressed against hers during a cold night, the warmth of a cup filled to the brim with really good, freshly brewed tea and… Basira.

The name chanted itself in her mind, an endless stream of Basira Basira Basira Basira  _ Basira _ ! Then nothing. Then this. 

She didn’t Know who this creature was because she didn’t need fancy powers to tell her. She just knew. 

“You know, Jon, I’m supposed to be the one going all beasty around here.” She managed to croak out, her throat feeling dry and disused. Above her, Jon made a chirp-like noise that might have been a laugh. A short burst of static filled her mind as she sat up, followed by his voice, sounding way too loud for her sensitive mind at the moment. 

“ **Sorry** .  **I guess things never really go as planned for either of us** .”

She groaned, gripping her head and glaring up at him. “Urg, do you have to talk like this now? Can’t you also turn back?” 

Jon frowned and god it was so weird to see so many eyes all simultaneously frowning at her. He clicked his beak and shook his head, the static returning, though less intense. 

“ **Don’t think so** .  **I barely just got the hang of how my** …  **everything is supposed to work** .  **If I can turn back** ,  **I don’t know how and that’s not a very good sign** .” He sounded like he was whispering, which was weird but definitely helped. 

“Why’s that?” 

“ **Because I know everything now** .” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you now?”

“ **I** \-  **Yes** .  **Mostly everything** .” 

“Beholding crap?” 

“ **Beholding crap** .” 

Much to her surprise, he proceeded to sit down next to her, leaning on her slightly. She only then noticed that one of his antennas had basically been ripped clean off and a large portion of his back was covered in thick black blood. 

Her heart started thumping loudly against her chest at the sight and she stopped herself from gagging. “I… I did that?” 

All of Jon’s eyes widened and he moved away from her, his arms- all four of them- outstretched with their palms up as if to soothe her.

“ **It’s fine** ,  **Daisy, don’t** …  **They’re healing** ,  **just** …  **slowly** .  **I’ve never received deep wounds like these** ,  **it might just take a while** .” 

“That’s not the point, Jon.” She snapped. “I did this to you, I…” 

The Hunt’s grip on her tightened and blood roared in her ears. She remembered now with much more clarity how she’d grabbed at his back and tore away the fur and feathers, his small form thrashing under her and his screams, god his screams-

“ **Daisy** !” 

His voice boomed through her head and she cried out in shock, gripping her head as the static grew frantic. 

Jon  _ wailed _ \- an inhuman sound that would probably attract something. Yet he didn’t seem to care as he gently took hold of her, bundling her up in all four of his thin arms and holding her. In the static clouding her head, she swore she could hear the faint whispers of  _ i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry- _

She held onto him, her arms suddenly feeling much stronger as she gripped her friend, monstrous form and all, and let the soothing presence of his frantic apologizes lull her to unconsciousness.

She slept even as Jon carefully lifted her to the best of his abilities, carrying her back to the building where he had left Martin and Basira. She slept even as Basira cradled her face between her hands and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She slept even as Martin fussed over Jon and his slowly healing wounds. 

Daisy would wake up soon though, and soon she’d be ready to live on, despite it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a reminder that this fic is inspired by the lovely @egg-on-a-legg on Tumblr! Their art is amazing and you should all go check it out!!
> 
> Next chapter, if I write it, might be in Jon's pov, but for now it is 2:30 am and I have just wrote 3 chapters one after the other so I! am going to bed!


End file.
